


Cat Person

by campylobacter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-17
Updated: 2002-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Audrey Pauley: the missing scene. Takes place in a bar, after all the trauma. (155 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Person

"My college roommate had this bitch mutt, part Doberman and German Shepherd," said Doggett. "The dog was real sweet, but kinda greedy. I drank too much Southern Comfort one night and had to make room for more, if you know what I mean. So this dog follows me into the bathroom, and I heave before I can make it to the can. What was in my stomach lands on the tile. For only two seconds. The dog looks up at me and licks her lips like she wants more. And you know what?"

"Dear god, what?" muttered Reyes, unsuccessfully peeling the label from her fake beer.

"I'm so frickin' grossed out that I keep puking, and she swallows all evidence of it before it hits the floor--"

"And that," she interrupted, grabbing the bowl of pretzel crumbs from him, "is why you're a cat person."

"No. It's why I'm not an organ donor, Monica."

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at Gossamer  
> http://fluky.gossamer.org/display.php?CatPerson.Campylobacter   
> on my website  
> http://campylobacter.memebot.com/fic/catperson.txt  
> and on my Live Journal  
> http://campylobacter.livejournal.com/41921.html   
> if you'd rather leave feedback there. Anonymous comments allowed. Snark and flames especially cherished. :-D


End file.
